The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesloblue’.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Lobelia cultivars with good vigor and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lobelia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 of a proprietary seedling selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 03P746, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 03P509, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Südlohn, Germany since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.